The Names They Give Us
by Twizzler-Eyes
Summary: Linnea is just your average human living in Northrend. Recently boy-friendless, and left trying to navigate through her last year of high school, Linnea struggles with being happy. With the help of her obnoxious friends, will she find love with the human boy who wears lace up heels and smokes too many cigarettes, or end up heart broken. Again.
1. Chapter 1

_Beep…Beep…Beep…_

 _SLAM_

Linnea shoves her alarm clock of the nightstand and sighs. Gradually getting up, Linnea walks getting sluggishly ready for school. She picks out a simple outfit of jeans and a shirt and goes to do her daily routine in the washroom.

"JOESEPH, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE, LET ME IN." She cries, not wanting to be late for her first day of school.

"IN A MINUTE!" He replies. She rolled her eyes and waited for her troll of a brother to get out already. After a long 15 minutes he emerges looking ugly as ever.

"How do you spend so long in the washroom, yet still look like you rolled out of bed 5 minutes ago." She sassed her slow brother.

"I had to pluck my eyebrows." He huffed, shoving her out of the way to get breakfast. Rolling her eyes she cleaned herself up. She tamed her short, light brown hair into a stylish bob, and put some light mascara on. She never really was a big fan of makeup, even the light mascara being a little much for her. However, since it was the first day of school she decided to look nice for the occasion. After all, she was going to be a senior in high school.

She bundled up, only grabbing an apple for breakfast as headed out into the harsh Northrend weather. She was accustomed to the cold weather, being from northern Eastern Kingdoms which can get pretty chilly in the winter. She lived there intill she was 5 before moving to Northrend because her parents got relocated. Not that she really minded, she never really cared for the capitalist hell they call Eastern Kingdoms.

She quickly rode her horse to school, making it in record time for her first class. Her morning classes were all boring and uneventful for she had no friends in her classes and it was just orientation. Lunch finally came around, and she sat around with the regular clowns she has been friends with since .

Sitting on her right was one of her human friends, Emma. She was currently making a joke which had everybody's eyes rolling so far back into their skulls they could see their brains. Coincidently, she was also the only one laughing at her own stupid joke. She had brown, curly hair which she kept in a bun everyday of her young life. Seriously, didn't she ever get sick of that thing? She wore her typical hipster army like jacket with a simple pair of jeans, paired with her worn in boots. Classic.

Next to her, was their good friend Gabby, who was currently making some kind of edit on her phone instead of eating. She was the youngest in the group, being in grade 11 while everybody else was starting grade 12. She's small compared to everybody else, reaching to only 4'9 because she was half gnome, but what she lacks in height she made up for in sass. Today she wore her short dark curly brown hair down, which currently rested prettily on her shoulders. You never saw Gabby without a piece of Disney merchandise adorning her everyday clothing. Today she was sporting an Ariel shirt saying ' _I wanna be part of YOUR_ _world_ ' which had a cheeky Sebastian winking in the front.

The only person missing was her ex boyfriend Eric. He was an obnoxious know-an-all, and a smelly Orc, so she wasn't sorry she dumped him for cheating on her with some drag queen named 'Nex'. However she could not help feeling a bit upset. They had been together for most of 11th grade after all, breaking up only in the summer. The seat between her and Gabby was feeling empty a little empty which left an ugly feeling in the pit of her stomach. She gloomily sighed before starting her lunch.

"Dude, you have to so get over that tool." Emma said annoyed, with a hunk of sandwich in her mouth.

"Chew with your mouth closed" Linnea said, crinkling her nose in disgust at Emma's antics.

"What the fuck ever man, you should totally hang with us this weekend. We're sneaking into this new bar called 'The Goldshire Brawl'. It'll be awesome." Emma said.

"Language" Linnea scowled, not in the mood for Emma's potty mouth, not that she ever was.

"Come on Linnea," Gabby sighed "You need to get out of this funk you have. When was the last time you had some real fun?"

"I have fun all the time, and I don't need to sneak into bars to do so." Linnea spat at her friends.

"Whatever Linnea." Emma said packing up her things with Gabby. Linnea sat there with her head in her hands and sighed. Emma left the cafeteria while Gabby lingered behind.

"Just think about it, okay?" Gabby asked before running to catch up with Emma.

And think about it she did.


	2. Chapter 2

Linnea went through the rest of her school day dreaming and thinking about if she should go to the inn tonight. On the one hand going in underage would be illegal and wrong, but she wanted to get her mind off of Eric. After the final bell rung, she went to her locker where she saw Gabby and Emma waiting for her.

"So are you coming?" Emma said, leaning against the locker next to Linnea's.

"I don't know Emma; just don't wait up for me okay?" Linnea sighed unlocking her locker and getting ready to go home.

"Come on Emma, we got to get ready! You got to help me find a dress!" Gabby said, waving her arms around to get Emma's attention.

"Alright, alright let's go, you little munchkin. " Emma said while tugging Gabby out of sight.

Linnea eventually got home after enduring the torturous weather of Northrend and started getting ready. Who was she kidding; of course she was going to go. She put on a slim black dress with flats, knowing full well that if she had put heels on she would break her neck. She went to re do the mascara she had smudged during the day while falling asleep in science class, only to see her troll of a brother was hogging the washroom. Again.

"JOESEPH GET OUT I NEED TO DO MY MAKE UP!" Linnea cried banging on the door, desperate to go to the infamous 'Goldshire Brawl' with her friends.

"IN A MINUTE LINNEA, I'M TAKING A SHIT!" Joseph yelled back, his stink already filling the hallway in which Linnea was waiting.

"Ugh for craps sake" Linnea muttered to herself. She walked back and then charged, busting the door open. The sight that greeted her was not one she expected, for her brother was not taking a crap. Instead he was applying a stinky face mask cream to his face.

"Oh I so do not have time for this" she sighed and pushed her brother out of the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

She re applied her makeup and added some eyeliner to match, despite the fact her brother was still cursing her and banging on the door.

With her coat and warm boots she went out the door and started her journey to the inn, all the while dodging attacks from her stupid brother. She walked what seemed for hours, following the vague directions Emma had texted to her. She navigated her way through the snow and cold until she finally reached her destination.

"Here goes nothing" she said as she walked in.

She saw her friends sitting at a table next to the fire. Emma was wearing a laced blue dress that flowed to her knees. Her hair was in a fancy bun with a braid in it, while she wore sparkly earrings. For once in her life she put effort in to her appearance. Gabby on the other hand was wearing a nice long dress that had the script 'Waiting for True Love's First Kiss' with a dwarf Linnea couldn't identify from Snow White.

However, that's not what captured her attention.

There was a man dancing on the table with a lace black crop top that barely one of his nipples, while the exposed nipple was being cupped in his hand. Skin tight leather pants adorned his shaking hips; while on his feet were six inch lace up heels. His movements were so captivating she felt like she was being hypnotized. His face was surly, but his hips spoke to her. It was at that moment she knew.

She knew she had to say hi.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

His hips were moving to an upbeat song as he let the beat take him away. For her, it was almost love at first sight. His diarrhea coloured eyes scanned the room until they landed on her.

She could have sworn her heart skipped a beat.

He swirled his hips in her direction as he kicked his heals off into the audience, one landing in somebody's drink, the other hit Gabby on the head and knocked her out. He kept dancing and thrusting his hips in Linnea's direction, while Linnea herself had no idea what was going on around her with those hips in her eyesight.

"GABBY!" Emma cried, rushing to her side. Gabby lay limp in her arms as her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"I got to get her to a healer…" Emma said very concerned to Linnea, who wasn't paying attention.

"Linnea?" Emma tried again to speak to her

"LINNEA!" She yelled while the brunette's eyes were still trained on those pelvic thrusts.

"Oh my god." Emma said shaking her head, leaving with an unconscious Gabby in her arms. Eventually the show ended and Linnea's eyes widened, wondering where her friends were.

"Ugh, it's so like them to ditch me." She sighed, trying to catch site of the surly man with those Shakira hips. Her eyes scanned the crowed when finally her eyes trained on him again, and realised he was walking towards her. He was strutting his big, juicy hips as his hand covered his other nipple even then. Her eyes widened with the realisation that she was going to get to speak to him, the beautiful man with the high heels and long legs. Just as she opened her mouth to say hi an-

"WHY IS THERE A SHOE IN MY DRINK?" An Orc cried. He too had apparently been entranced by the mysterious man's swaying hips on stage, and just now realising his drink was soiled. With a war cry he slammed the glass onto a troll's head.

All chaos broke loose.

People fought valiantly, trying to beat the others to a pulp, which made for an interesting spectacle because most of them were very drunk. Linnea cowered in fear, not wanted to get hit. She ran and ducked behind the bar as glasses smashed around her. She started to shake and feared for her life as everyone was looking for blood, no matter who it came from. Suddenly there were a few loud crashes, then silence. After a few beats of silence, she slowly came up from behind the bar and gasped.

"How…" She inquired eyes wide with disbelief.

Everyone in the bar was passed out with bloody noses and painful looking bruises. People were strung out all over the place, and by one of the broken tables were Gabby and Emma. They looked to have been both knocked out in the fight.

"When did they get back here…what th-"

 _Thump Thump Thump_

Her heart skipped a beat.

In the middle of the Inn on the stage was the man with juicy hips. He was sitting down, strung out in a stylized pose that screamed confidence. His heels were back on his feet as he leaned back on his muscular arms. His eyes were trained on her watching her every move. It seemed like the world had just…stopped.

 _She had to say hi_

With a smirk he put out his cigarette out on the stage next to him. Never taking his eyes off her his smirk widened into a grin as the hand over his nipple pulled his shirt down. He looked her dead in the eye, flipped his hair and said…

"Hi."


End file.
